Red alert 2 : Elemental Strom
by deathknight9890
Summary: What happens when Red Alert invades the Avatar the last airbender. Will the avatar be able to restore with the Strange people with the Strange and powerful weapons. First fan-fic


I do not own avatar the last air bender or any of the command and conquer series.

"The map? I will first make it." **  
― Patrick White** , **Voss**

 **Moscow,Soviet Union, July 13,1976**

I had been four years since the failed invasion of the United States of America and four since the traitor Yuri almost destroyed the Soviet Union from within and enslaved its free-peoples. Thou the soviet union survived these calamity it was slowly dying like the rest of the world. because they may have defeated Yuri it took a total not just the soviet union but on the whole world. because as the word of Yuri's defeat his renaming followers started to deploy a deadly new biological weapon around the world that has devastated the world ecosystem. These were a few thoughts as the acting commander of the 62nd Cossack rear guard division walk down the hallways in the Kremlin toward the premier's office. what made him most concerned was why he was meting with the premier.

As he entered the premier's office a man sitting reading a document in a white uniform with the soviet insignia at the front of the collar with matching red cuffs and with series of golden buttons and golden trim down the front of the the white uniform. As the commander was about to speak the man at the said: welcome comrade Commander Bogatir!. At this the Commander recognized the man as Premier Romanov.

I know what your going to ask why is a simple division commander doing in the Kremlin said: Romanov as he pick up a document from his desk as he started to walk towards the commander. you have a very interesting career commander you come from a family that has no military experience. You joined the red army at age 20 but you were able in the span of two were promoted several times. But your real achievements came during the war when you were able to lead several remnants of companies that were caught behind American lines to soviet lines with minimal loses during the retreat from The United States or when you delayed a major attack on a major oil field by the traitor's forces said: Premier Romanov as he put down the folder on the desk.

Yes premier said: Commander Bogatir with a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

The reason that you are here Commander is that i need men and women that can make difficult decisions and adopt to many different situations especially when their is no command structure said: Premier Romanov.

What do you mean? Premier said: Commander Bogatir

As you know commander after the defeat of the traitor Yuri. Punctuated the last full of venom and anger. His remaining followers released a biological weapon that killed millions and contaminated the area making uninhabitable for centuries. The thing that you and most people of the soviet union it did not just kill this its victims said: Premier Romanov. As he hand a document to the commander. The virus has transformed some of its victims into mindless beast that attack and kill or infected new victims. As the Premier was talking the commander look at some of the pictures of these mindless beast. They did not have a slandered set of characteristics some seemed to appear human while others had more animalistic traits but the only thing that they had in common was they were bloodthirsty.

May I ask my Premier why was the public was not informed about said Commander Bogatir as he look up from the document with a feeling of fear and shock.

The first reason that public was not informed was that the few reports that were report in the Soviet Union were report in rural areas and were quickly dealt with. The second reason was that it was thought they were a originally a failed weapons experiment by the traitors not till recently that evidence has disprove this theory said: Premier Romanov with a sobering tone.

The reason is that these beast are moving from the heavily infected areas to the least affect areas spreading this corruption. The best predictions say that we have at least few more years at worst we have a year comrade Commander said: Premier Romanov with the same sobering tone.

But Commander Bogatir there is still hope when we defeat Yuri we gained access to most of his research it seems he was not continent for this world said: Premier Romanov with a rising concordance.

What do you mean Premier Romanov said: Commander Bogatir

Yuri seemed to have found a way to transverse reality's said: Premier Romanov.

Why have we not used this to leave this dying world Premier? asked by Commander Bogatir with a suppressed tone.

The reason my dear commander is thou we were not hit hard by the biological weapon unlike some of the allied nations said: Premier Romanov while he started to sit at his desk. We expended large amounts of resource in the invasion of the united states and defeating of the traitor unlike the allies. So comrade we asking the allies to help corporate in project that would allow us to survive this calamity that was unleashed on this world. Premier Romanov paused for a moment before asking this question. So commander if you were selected for this great mission for the soviet people would you able to lead the people in this new world?


End file.
